No todo es lo que parece
by shichiko
Summary: Jim decide tomar unas copas de más en un arrebato de furia, pero no sabe las consecuencias que puede ocasionar a Blair. Jim x Blair pairing. Dejen review si desean o no


Este one-shot contiene escenas yaoi ( chico x chico) poco explícitas, pero a quien no le guste este género, que no siga leyendo.

La serie no me pertenece, ni los personajes (tsk...), etc, etc~

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-oo-

Entraron al apartamento cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Jim se apoyaba de su compañero, debido a las dificultades que tenía para andar bien por culpa del estado de embriaguez en que se encontraba. No era para nada habitual en él emborracharse, ni tenía esa intención desde un principio, pero después de la fuerte discusión con Simon porque les habían retirado de un caso importante, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tomar 'un' trago para calmarse un poco.

-Te he dicho que estoy bien...- Poco después de decir esto, tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse de bruces contra el suelo de no ser por la ayuda de Blair.

-No estás bien,¡estás borracho! Ahora te llevaré a tu habitación para que descanses un poco.-Le respondió Blair. Casi lo tenía que llevar a rastras.

-Está bien...pero relájate un poco que estás muy tenso, hombre – Y dicho esto le dio una palmada en el trasero.

Blair se ruborizó inmediatamente. ¿Jim le acababa de tocar el culo? No se esperaba este tipo de comportamiento de Jim, aun estando borracho. Así que se apresuró en llevarlo a la habitación.

Una vez dentro, Blair ayudó a Jim a sentarse en la cama.

-Voy a por un vaso de agua, ahora vuel...- Pero no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase. Jim lo había cogido del brazo y había tirado de él haciendo que cayese encima de él. Había ocurrido tan deprisa que Blair no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-No te vayas aún- Mientras decía esto Jim cambió de posición y se puso encima de su compañero, sujetándole de las muñecas- Juguemos un poco- dijo con una mirada seductora.

-N-no sabes lo que estás haciendo...

Entonces sus labios se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Su lengua, saboreando cada rincón de su boca y hasta lo más profundo, estremeció a Blair, aunque por dentro sentía una sensación de lo más placentera. Por un momento dejó de forcejear, en el cual Jim aprovechó para soltarlo de las muñecas y empezar a desabrocharle la camisa. En ese instante Blair comprendió que el asunto no podía, no debía ir más lejos. Empujó a Jim del pecho y se apartó de él.

-¡Ya basta!-Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta- Será mejor que te acuestes y descanses- Y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Se sentía indignado por haberse dejado llevar de aquella manera, de que no hizo los esfuerzos necesarios para haberlo evitado. No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué no le había desagradado lo ocurrido.

* * *

-Agh, mi cabeza....

Era temprano por la mañana y Jim ya sufría las consecuencias del alcohol en su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Blair quien se encontraba haciendo el desayuno.

-Tengo un dolor de cabeza increíble- dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina- No recuerdo nada...¿qué ocurrió ayer?

-Estabas furioso con Simon por lo del caso, y no se te ocurrió otra cosa que tomarte 'una' copa...- Mientras decía esto derramó el café del vaso- ¡Ah! Mierda...

-Pues no consigo acordarme de nada...¿Te ocurre algo, Blair? Te veo algo nervioso.

-No, no es nada. Parece que me he levantado un poco torpe hoy- dijo con una sonrisa, pero la verdad es que se había puesto nervioso desde que Jim había entrado en la cocina.

-Yo creía que ya eras así –dijo en broma.

Después de unos momentos en silencio, a Jim se le pasó una idea por la cabeza y le preguntó:

-¿Pasó algo anoche?

A Blair se le cortó la respiración y creyó que se le había parado el corazón al oírle decir eso.

-¿P...por qué preguntas eso?- dijo con voz inquieta imposible de disimular.

-Bueno, con esta jaqueca que tengo me habré emborrachado bastante, y me preocupa que hubiese hecho algo raro o fuera de lo normal.

-Ah, eso...no pasó nada que yo recuerde.- Fue en ese instante cuando más vivaces le parecieron las imágenes que se formaban en su mente de la noche pasada.

Jim le dedicó una prolongada e intensa mirada con sus profundos ojos azules.

-No sabes mentir, Blair.-dejó la taza de café en la mesa- por favor, no me digas que empecé a bailar la macarena encima de una mesa o algo parecido...

-¡No, no!- dijo riéndose, imaginándose tal escena- De verdad, no hiciste nada de lo que debas preocuparte...

-Mira, podemos estar así todo el día...¿vas a contarme de una vez que ocurre?

-N-no...bueno si...no, la verdad es que...

Después de unos segundos en silencio, recogió el valor suficiente para decírselo.

-Me besaste.

Aunque hubiese querido decir 'casi me violas'.

Jim se quedó estupefacto al escuchar esto.

-Yo te..- Tampoco se atrevió a pronunciar la palabra, paradójicamente cuando anoche no se lo pensó dos veces al hacerlo- ¿lo hice?

Blair desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

-Bueno, ¿y por eso te preocupas?- Blair levantó la mirada, sorprendido- Estaba borracho, es decir que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Será mejor que lo olvides.

-A-ah...claro- dijo cambiando ya de opinión- sí, tienes razón, no debería pensar en eso- se levantó- Por cierto, Simon ha llamado antes diciendo que quería vernos en su despacho dentro de media hora. Arréglate cuando puedas, ¿vale?- y salió de la cocina.

-Vale, no tardaré...

Se quedó en silencio mirando la taza de café ya vacía, pensando...

Pensando en cómo le diría que no había estado borracho esa noche.

* * *

Bien, mi primer one-shot de Sentinel ^^ y como no, de Jim x Blair ~

Espero que les haya gustado, y que no les haya dejado a medias . aun no me siento capaz de escribir lemon...

Cuando se me vino esta idea a la mente, pensé 'esto tengo que escribirlo' pero no me atreví hasta hoy ^3^


End file.
